


A Sister's Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Premature Birth, Seb is pretty awesome, and everyone are just fine, this takes place after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Isabella meets her little brother for the first time





	A Sister's Love

Sebastian had barely left your side since he rushed into the hospital to be with you. Alex was a bit on the small side, being almost four weeks premature, but he was healthy and had a good set of lungs on him. He still needed to stay at the hospital for observation for a few days, and you were fine with that. The sudden early labor had scared the shit out you, and you wanted to be 100% sure your son was alright before going home.

Sebastian had been amazing. You knew he had to have been scared too, but he never showed it. You would talk about it later, but for now, he didn’t let on if he was still worried. He was just circling between you and Alexander. Bringing him to you when he needed you, otherwise lovingly watching over you both.

Isabella had been staying with Rachel and Chris at your place ever since you went into labor, and Georgeta had finally gone home a few hours ago, so you had asked Sebastian to get them to bring your oldest around. You knew Isabella would be climbing the walls, anxious to meet her little brother and missing her parents.

Sebastian had returned to your room after making the call and climbed onto the bed with you, silently wrapping his arms around you as you watched Alex in the see-through crib next to the bed.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian almost whispered into your hair, pressing his lips to your scalp as he waited for an answer. It was the first real quiet moment the two of you had gotten together without Georgeta, doctors, or nurses running in and out of the room.

You instinctively leaned into him, running your fingers over his arm in a shooting motion. Being in his arms like this put you at ease. He always made you feel as if everything was going to be okay, even if he was anxious too.

“Yeah. Tired. But I’m good now I know that he’s gonna be okay,” you answered, smiling when he gave you a small squeeze.

“What about you, Seba?” you looked back up at him, gently running your fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, relaxing and enjoying your touch before looking down at you.

“Better. That was scary,” he answered.

“You were amazing. Thank you.” You pressed a kiss to his lips, and Sebastian smiled a little, hugging you tighter as he rested his chin against your shoulder while looking over at your son.

“Yeah. I figured you had enough to worry about,” he teased, but you knew he was dead serious. You knew how Sebastian struggled with anxiety at times, and today couldn’t have been easy for him either. Still, he had been your rock, and he never once showed you just how scared he had been.

“Hi. Are you ready for some company?” Chris knocked on the frame of the door, poking in his head with a smile, interrupting your thoughts.

“Yeah.” You sat up, and Sebastian got off the bed to greet Chris with a hug.

“That was quick?” Sebastian questioned as Chris let the hug last a little longer than usual.

“Yeah. We were pretty close by getting ice cream. Everyone okay?” Chris questioned, looking over at you and the baby before back at Sebastian.

“A little shaken, but everyone is perfect,” Sebastian assured him, giving his friend’s arm a squeeze. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime. I’ll call in the girls.” Chris smiled, giving you a huge hug too before rushing out the door only to return a few seconds later with Isabella clinging to Rachel’s hand as she walked right behind him.

“Hi prințesă,” Sebastian squatted down in front of her, and she let go of Rachel’s hand, rushing straight into her dad’s arms as Rachel went to hug you.

“Hi woah. What’s up baby girl?” Sebastian soothed her, as she clung to his neck.

“Is Mommy and baby okay?” she asked without moving or looking over at you as if she were afraid of what she was going to see. Your heart sank. Isabella had been there when you went into labor. Luckily Rach had been there too, and it hadn’t been more than a few minutes before Georgeta had her car parked outside your apartment. Isabella had still seen you scared and in pain, even if only for a little while. In your fear of losing the baby, you had completely forgotten how that might have affected her. You felt horrible, but Sebastian had this under control.

“Well, your little brother decided he wanted to say hi to us a little early. Sometimes when babies do that they can get sick, so Mommy was really scared for a while. Luckily he didn’t get sick. He is just really small, even smaller than you, and you were tiny,” Sebastian exaggerated, making faces at Isabella. She giggled as he poked her tummy before standing up with her in his arms.

“Do you wanna sit by Mommy and try and hold him?” Sebastian asked, and Isabella looked at you and stretched out her arms for you. Sebastian walked over, and you took Isabella from his arms, mouthing I love you to him as you hugged Isabella closely.

“Mommy’s alright sweetie. I’m so sorry I scared you,” you spoke softly, and Isabella looked up at you with those big, clever blue eyes of hers. She reminded you so much of Sebastian at times, and you couldn’t help but smile at the seriousness on her face.

“That’s okay, Mommy. Can I hold baby now?” she asked, and all the adults in the room laughed before you helped her sit up straight. Sebastian gently placed her little brother on her lap, showing her how to hold her hands to keep him in place.

Sebastian sat down on the end of the bed, and you both watched the little girl take in her brother, smiling at each other.

“Wow he is really little,” she mumbled, making you all laugh again.

“What’s his name?” Isabella looked up at you and then at Sebastian, who smiled and leaned closer to stroke his son’s cheek with a finger.

“Your Mommy and I decided Alexander was a good name for him. What do you think?” He smiled at Isabella as she seemed to mull it over. “Alex for short.”

“I like that.” Isabella beamed, looking down at her little brother again. “Hi, Alex. I’m Isa. I’m your big sister. If the big kids tease you, you just tell me okay? And hurry up and get big so we can play games together.”

You bit your lip to keep from laughing as you took Sebastian’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Isabella was going to be an amazing sister, Alex was a beautiful healthy baby, and Sebastian was the perfect father and partner. Your life couldn’t get any better than it was in this moment, even if you felt as if you could sleep for four days if you were only allowed.  


End file.
